


quite capable of every wickedness

by fabulous_but_evil



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bottom Spencer Reid, Character Analysis, Co-workers, Consent Issues, Could Be Canon, Denial of Feelings, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugged Sex, Drugs, Dubcon Kissing, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, Families of Choice, Friends to Lovers, Good Intentions, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Intense, Jealous Aaron Hotchner, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marijuana, Morning After, No Aftercare, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Office Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Pining Aaron Hotchner, Pool Table Sex, Possessive Aaron Hotchner, Recreational Drug Use, Sub Spencer Reid, Table Sex, Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Team as Family, There's A Tag For That, Top Aaron Hotchner, Touch-Starved, Touching, Touchy-Feely, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-11-19 07:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulous_but_evil/pseuds/fabulous_but_evil
Summary: Hotch says, casual as ever, "I got weed. D'you want some?"----------------------------------------------------Or: Five Times Hotch Got Reid High (- And One Time Reid Got Hotch High).





	quite capable of every wickedness

**Author's Note:**

> This is a post!02x14 fic, which means that Spencer isn't really in a good place and none of his colleagues are really any help.  
> The dubcon tag is there because it isn't specified whether Spencer - or even Hotch, for that matter - would do what they do if they weren't stoned af when the opportunity arises.  
> 

The first time it happens, it's a test, and Spencer fails miserably.

(Another place and time, Hotch is a better person and Spencer is a little bit more broken.

He says something close to, "I only take the hard stuff," and when realisation hits him, he'll break down crying and Hotch gets him to rehab.

Right then and there, the only thing that could've happened would've been that he'd gotten himself fired and ended up dead in a ditch a week later.)

Hotch says, casual as ever, "I got weed. D'you want some?"

"Sure," Spencer says, and forces himself to smile.

He watches Hotch roll a joint, and his hands begin to shake.

He can't let Hotch see that, he'll connect the dots and'll get him fired. Therefore, he buries his fingernails in the soft skin of his own thighs. It's a good kind of pain, nice and sharp, almost like the prick of a needle.

It helps him calm down, but now he has a different problem. He's growing hard in his suit pants, and he's hating it.

Not enough that he's just outed himself as a drug user in front of his boss, it's only a matter of time until Hotch'll find out he /gets off/ on this.

He watches Hotch light the joint and inhale deeply. He can't help the little keening noise somewhere high in his throat at the sight.

"Patience," Hotch says in the same breath that he exhales the familiar-smelling smoke into the air of his office and hands him the joint.

*

Hotch gets him high, so high, the next morning he barely remembers what they talked about. He barely remembers if they even talked at all. All he remembers are soft, messy kisses and hot, forbidden touches, but he isn't even sure if that actually happened or if the weed only messed with his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Last but not least: Don't smoke weed with your boss, especially not at your workplace, not even after hours, especially not if you're doing it for the reasons Spencer does it in this fic: trying to gloss over/hide that he's already addicted to harder stuff. Don't be like him and get help instead.


End file.
